Shame (a Heya oneshot)
by Brittanaswanky
Summary: It seems like Heather can't take a few of Naya's "sweet lady kisses"...


"Cut!", Ryan yelled, " 'I love your sweet lady kisses', Heather."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just spaced out, I guess.", I replied frustrated while Naya removed herself off of me

"Well, don't. It's a short scene, come on."

"Hey," Naya said dragging my attention back to her, "this is like, the best scene ever, all you have to do is enjoy the kisses, rub my back and say 6 words, you totally got this", she finished with a smile

I smiled at her in response. _Of course, that sounds easy, except for the part where I have to enjoy the kisses. I mean, I totally do, but that's the problem, I have to hide how much I actually enjoy them, because how awkward would be if Naya found out -especially in this situation- how much her neck kisses are turning me on? But, on the other hand... she's not faking the kisses -even though she could, since the viewers are not going to be able to- whatever, the point is that she's not faking so why should I... right? Besides, it's better that they see me enjoying, not suffering._

"Hey, Earth to Hemo!", Naya exclaimed waving a hand in front of my face

"Yeah, sorry. I zoned out again.", I explained shaking my head

"Maybe you could do that in a few minutes?", Naya suggested, "this is scene is taking forever because you keep getting lost on your thoughts. If you want, we can talk about whatever that is bothering you so much, but please, just say you damn line because my mouth's getting dry already"

I just nodded and tried to ignore my thoughts, _like the one about how there is no way on earth I'm going to tell her what is going on in my head right now._

"You've got to be kidding me. Again!?", Naya said as soon as she realized that I wasn't paying attention. Again.

"Sorry! Just kiss me, I'm ready."

Naya just raised an eyebrow in response.

 _Oh, damn it._

"I- I mean! You know what I meant!", I said, or well, yelled at her

She just giggled and got on top of my again.

"Action!", Ryan yelled for like the hundredth time today

Naya started kissing my neck again and my eyes started to wonder for all the set, being this the only way I found to keep them from closing due to the pleasure Naya was making me feel.

"I love your sweet lady kisses", I said. _Finally_.

"Mm-hmm", Naya mumbled, "It's a nice break from all that scissoring", she finished while looking at me

"We should do a duet together", I say as she starts kissing my neck again, "we should sing Melissa Ethridge's 'Come to my window'"

"First of all," Naya says looking me in the eye, "there's a lot of talking going on, and I wants to get my mack on" she finishes her line as she attaches her lips to my neck again. _Good lord_.

"Well, I don't know, I just... think we just-"

"Second of all", she starts interrupting me, "I'm not making out with you because I'm in love with you and wanna sing about making lady babies" she says while sitting in Brittany's bed as I roll to face her back, "I'm only here because Puck's been in the slammer for about 12 hours now and I'm like a lizard. I need something warm beneath me or I can't digest my food." _Ouch_.

"But who are you going to sing a duet with?" I half whisper

We hear the sound of the school bell and Ryan ending the scene

"Well, that's it for now. Good job ladies. Oh and Heather, next time try to focus, okay?"

I mumbled a 'yeah' and went straight, _-even though I'm not. Haha.-_ to my trailer.  
Once I got in, I threw myself onto the couch, just to listen someone knocking on the door. _Ugh_.

"Come in!", I yelled, not wanting to get up from my comfortable position

 _Please don't be Naya._

The door opened to reveal that who was knocking was indeed Naya.

 _Seriously?_

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So... you wanna talk about what happened earlier?

"Honestly?" I asked

She just nodded.

"No."

"You know you can tell me anything right? No judging."

"Yeah it's just... I don't really know what to say." I said finishing with a frustrated sigh

"What do you mean?"

"What are you asking me? What was I thinking about?"

"Well, yeah pretty much."

"I was just thinking about..." _Should I be telling her this?_ "Wh-why did you have to do it?" _I swear I didn't mean it to sound so confusing._

"What? Do what?"

"Kiss me. My neck, I mean.", I said quickly correcting myself and looking away

"What do you mean with 'why'? That was part of the scene" she replied frowning and clearly confused

"I know that, but you could you have faked it...", I said still staring at the floor

"Did you want me to?" she asked, but I couldn't answer.

"Look at me." she demanded while putting her hand in my cheek and forcing me to look at her. "Did you?"

I just shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me? You said it yourself, I could have faked it. And I would have, if you asked me to."

"I'm sorry." _How creative, Heather._

"It's okay, I guess. I mean, it's too late to take anything back so..."

"Yeah..."

"But I have a question though. Why did you want me to fake the kisses? You don't like them? They make you uncomfortable? Since we have to make out at least I want to know what you like and what you don't, you know?" _1- that's pretty much the opposite of the reason. 2- Naya Rivera is definitely an angel._

"Look, Naya..." I started, not really sure of what to say while Naya just looked at me expectantly, "truth is I didn't want you to stop. I actually liked them", I admitted

"So you didn't want me to fake them?" She asked raising an eyebrow

 _Isn't that what I just said? Oh, wait. No, no, no, no._

"I meant fake! Oh my god, I meant fake" I yelled covering my face with my hands

Naya giggled a little bit and came to sit in the couch with me.

"It's okay, don't worry so much about it." she said before trying to get my hands off of my face "Hey, come on, you just made a mistake, it's not that terrible."

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I am so embarrassed" I said turning around and buring my face in a pillow

"I'm so tempted to tease you right now" Naya said with a mischievous tone "but I won't. So in return, I want to know what's going on in that amazing head of yours and exactly what you meant with all that of how you didn't want me to fake, or stop, the kisses"

I just sighed loudly.

"Come on, don't you trust me?"

"Yes." I mumbled against the pillow

"Huh?"

"I said yes." I repeated as I lifted my head from the pillow

"Can you please look at me? It's not nice to talk to someone like this." she complained

"I'm sorry. It's just that, in case you haven't noticed, I'm far from comfortable while talking about this."

"Clearly I noticed that but... to be honest I don't really get why."

"Why do you think?"

"Hey why so defensive? We're just talking, Heather."

"Because I feel vulnerable."

"Vulnerable? Why?"

"Because... I'm basically telling you a secret here."

"Okay seriously, you need to be clearer. Why don't you just think about what you want to say before you speak?"

 _I should really start doing that in my everyday life to be honest._

"Fine." I sighed

Naya just kept looking at me.

"Wh-what? Right now?"

"Yeah. You already said a part of it... I guess."

 _Help. I need somebody. Help._

"Uh... okay." _Here it goes._ "I... ugh." _Actually more like here goes nothing._

"Didn't you hear all the things I said earlier? About no judgment and trust and all that?"

"Yeah, but I just... nevermind. You know what? I'll just say it. I liked the kisses, like, for real." _Wow. Direct much?_ "Now excuse me while I ran away and cry." I added standing up and trying to get to the door

"Hey, don't!" Naya said grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the couch again "Come here. And stopped being so embarrassed about everything, it's okay." she assured me with a smile "now... what were you saying?"

"Don't make me say it again. Please"

"You said you liked the kisses, huh?"

I just kept silent. _What am I supposed to say?_

"And what's so embarrassing about it?"

"I'm not supposed to." I mumbled

"Supposed to what?"

"To like them."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to feel tortured by them either. I mean I think it's normal that your body reacts like that, they're supposed to give you pleasure after all so..."

"But you don't understand."

"What thing?" She asked, frowning again

"It's not only about the kisses... it's about you."

"Huh... look, I want to ask you something but you're probably going to get all embarrassed and try to run again so, can I try something instead?"

"That's still a question."

 _Great defense mechanism._

"True, but can I?"

"Yeah...?"

She just leant in, pressed her lips against mine and pulled away a few seconds later.

Holy motherforking shirt balls.

"Well... you didn't pull away."

"So...?" I asked confused

 _What is even going on?_

"I guess that if you allowed me to do that, you won't have a problem answering the question." I was one frowning now. "Heather... do you feel the same way about me that I feel about you?"

 _That's it. I'm officially dreaming._

"I... what?"

"You know what I mean. Do you?"

"...yes?"

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Good." She replied smirking and leaning in again.


End file.
